Will I forgive him?
by mistyfoot135
Summary: The person I try to save is actually a killer. What happens when I like him. can I forgive him for what he has done or will it just cost me my life. rated M for later. rape and self harm. out of character, boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

**The story is mine. but much to my own dismay I don't own Naruto. I wish I did. well this is my fist story and I hope you all like it. I have more in waiting but ill upload it if you like it.**

Living on my own all these years has been lonely. Every time I go to school I'm just ignored I act like the fool the class clown and the only attention I get is the teasing and beating. This is my last year and I just hope to get through it the alarm rang at 6 30am. I rolled out of bed and prepared for school. I put on my usual black shirt and orange hoodie. I pulled down the sleeves to make sure they covered my wrists. I shuffled out of my apartment. The lock had broken a couple of years back but it didn't matter I didn't have anything worth stealing.

~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~

I ran down the road. People had anything they could get their hands on to throw at me.

"Get back here you demon! It's time for you to die!" one of the men shouted. Tears ran down my face as I got hit in the head with rocks. I ran up the stairs quick enough to shut and lock the door but they started to knock it down. The door busted open shattering the lock. I tried to run to my room but one of them caught me by my hair and threw me down. Everyone circled around me

"How should we kill him?"

"Let's beat him to death so he suffers just like we have." sounds of agreement rang around the apartment. Some people who carried bats started swinging them at my back. Between the kicks punches and bat swings I blacked out. I let the blackness envelope all of my thoughts. I had hoped this was the last time I had to deal with any of this.

I woke with a groan. It felt like some of my ribs were broken and I couldn't move one of my arms. "Great..." I walked to the bathroom to wrap my chest and arm the best I can. 'I can't go to school tomorrow like this. I need to clean up as much as I can.'

~~~~~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~~

I make the one hour trek to school once I got there I went around back so no one would see me but what I didn't expect was for someone to be there next to the entrance. I put my head down and tried to go around him but he blocked the door. I didn't know what to do so I just hid around the corner.

"What are you doing?" the boy in front of the door spoke up. His hair stood up in the back like a ducks tail. I didn't really get the fashion of it but he could pull it off. "I'm talking to you."

"I'm sorry what?" I didn't look up so not to cause any trouble.

"Why are you hiding?"

"No reason."

"Well come out then"

I took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the wall.

"Who are you? The dark haired teen stared at me.

"I'm...um..."

"What did you forget your name?" a sneer appeared on his face.

"No... Naruto. My name is Naruto." I looked down at my shoes.

"I'm uchiha sasuke. Why do you keep looking down? You know it's impolite not to look at someone when you talk to them idiot."

"I'm sorry. People just tend to not like to look at me." I raised my head a bit but just enough the hoodie still covered most of my face.

"why." he stared at me and when he didn't get an answer he grabbed my shoulders and pinned me against the wall. He grabbed my hood and pulled it off. He stared at my face. The scars, 3 on each side almost like whiskers, were clearly shone on my face. I pulled away and ran inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~spv~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke point of view

Right after I pulled the hood down, I was captivated by grayish blue eyes. They looked scared and dull. Why was I so interested in him? Then I noticed the scars on his face. They looked like whiskers but how did they get there. Why he pulled away I just stood there thoughts of him filled my head. Why do I want to know more about him? The bell rang and I went to my fist class. Why I decided to stay in high school I have no idea. I could have graduated 2 years ago but I decided to have a rebellious stage and drop out. Now I'm paying for it. But I think things just got a little more interesting.

As I stepped into the class I surveyed everyone. I had no interest in anyone in that class. None of the girls that started to giggle were worth my time. Then there in the back hardly noticeable was the blonde boy I had met out back. He was turned towards the window dead to everyone in class. Why did he look so lonely?

"This is uchiha sasuke. He will be joining this class from now on." the teacher with silver hair and a mask over half his face. "Unfortunately there is only a seat in the back." I looked to the back and the seat was actually next to naruto. I don't remember catching his last name so it gave me something to talk about. As I walked to the back of the class I heard whispers.

"Nobody would want to sit next to him. He is a disaster and he will just cause sasuke trouble." a pink hair girl sneered.

"Don't worry we will teach the demon his place soon." a brown haired boy with triangles on his face spoke up with a nasty laugh.

Naruto looked up really quick with terrified eyes but quickly looked down. I could almost see him trembling. What worried me as that the teacher didn't even look up at all these comments?

I sat down and tried to focus on the lecture but naruto just kept catching my attention. The bell rang and naruto shot out of class. I went to follow but the next thing shocked me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone so far. I have much more in plan. As a shout out to one of my two reviewers. you gave me an idea for another story. Thanks! :) I'm hoping more people will like and read this story. plz review. **

**Authors note: nvp: naruto's point of view svp: sasuke's point of view **

~~~~~~~npv~~~~~~

I knew what was coming. I thought that I could stall if I could get away quick enough but kiba caught me in the hall.

"Did you think you could get away? I know you heard me say you were going to learn your place." an evil smile went on

Kiba's face and I broke out into a run but was caught immediately. I was shoved against the wall my head hitting hard and my hood fell off.

"Please don't." I begged. Hoping today kiba might let me go. Sasuke had stepped out of the classroom. I looked at him with pleading eyes. I knew it was hopeless. I closed my eyes to take the beating they were about to give me.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you. You'll take this like the demon you are." kiba let go of my shoulders and not two seconds later his fist collided with my cheek. I fell to the floor my lip split. Couple of people joined in. next thing I knew they were all kicking and punching me. I was about to black out when I heard voice.

"Stop it! You are going to kill him"

"That's the point sasuke. If we kill him then you don't have to worry about this demon tarnishing your good name." kiba said with a quick kick to my ribs that by the sound of it broke one or two.

"That is for me to decide and not you. I swear if you don't stop it now you will regret the day you crossed uchiha sasuke" with the famous uchiha stare everyone stopped. The sides of my vision were black and I knew I was only able to hang on for about 5 more minutes. I got up as quickly as I could and made my way to the abandoned classroom. Nobody ever comes into this classroom since its falling apart and has spiders crawling everywhere. I found the comer I usually sit in and let the black take my vision. Sweet nightmares fill my dreams.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~spv~~~~~~~~~~~~

After I stopped the fight I started to follow naruto but was stopped by some of the girls.

"Sasuke I wouldn't associate myself with IT if I were you he is nothing but trouble." the pink haired sakura commented flipping some of her hair out of the way.

"And why the hell not." I could tell my icy stare was working since the girls backed up a bit.

"IT'S a demon. He destroyed the village and now every time someone tries to make friends with him they end up in the hospital or something bad happens." the blonde ino explained.

Why would these people want him dead so bad. He doesn't look dangerous. I'll have to find out myself. I have nothing to lose since itachi has everything now anyway. I walked away from the girls despite their protests towards the direction naruto limped.

I found an abandoned class room and took a look inside. It didn't look like anyone was in there until I saw a glimpse of blonde hair. that had to be him. I walked closer and found him passed out and bleeding. I took his hoodie off to see the damage on his chest and was shocked to see the cut all down his arms and then the wounds to his chest that looked like stab wounds. What happen to him?

I stayed by narutos side until he woke up. I tended to his wounds and did my best to support his chest. He looked so peaceful while he slept. his features softened. I never noticed how beautiful he was. I was never really into guys, I mean I had experimented before but since it was against my parent's beliefs I stayed with girls but all of them were just revolting. But with naruto I find myself wanting to know everything about him. I want to help and protect this blonde boy. When he started to stir I looked down waiting for those eyes to open.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~npv~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I started to regain my concioness. I could feel someone else with me but I was too sore to care. I would just let them beat me anyway. Then I realized my head was in there lap. My eyes shot open and I sat up way too quickly.

"Carful you have broken ribs and you head was bleeding a bit." sasuke put his hands up to show he wasn't going to hurt me. I didn't quite process who it was at first.

"Who are...?"

"It's me Sasuke."

"Why?" I was confused at why he wanted to even talk to me let alone help me.

"I want to know and until I get what I want I will be here."

"You don't know who I am do you?"

"All I know is your first name and that everyone thinks you are a demon."

"That's because I am a demon. Well just a vessel for one. So just leave me be. I don't deserve having anyone or this life."

"That can't be true. What about family." sasuke looked concerned for the blonde. This personality just didn't fit.

"I have no family." I looked down. "Well I better get going. I have to get going. Still got class to attend." I got up quickly

I don't want sasuke prying into my life more than he has. It will just hurt him.

"You can't go to class like that."

"I have to. Otherwise I'll get kicked out. No one likes me here not even the teachers." I walked out of the classroom and started to head to chemistry. "Fun talking with you."

The rest of the day went by super slow. Every time I passed someone in the hall they would either trip me are punch me in the ribs.

Finally the last bell rang and I bolted for the back exit. He was waiting at the door. Why was he so interested in my life? I tried to walk past him but he stopped me.

"Let me take you home."

"No you can't. I can get there just fine." I walked quickly to lose him.

"You can't get home in that condition."

"I have before. You don't need to concern yourself with me." I spoke sternly so he would get the message. "Just get in your fancy car and go live your life." why is sasuke making me so angry. I have to distant myself from him or I might have another 'accident.'

"No im taking you home and that's it." Sasuke was stern. His stare scared me. I wanted to go with him but I had to refuse.

"I already said no." I could feel a heat in my stomach start to build. I had to get home and fast. "I have to get home now bye."

I started to walk away but when I saw him chase me I ran. I would have been able to out run him if it weren't for these broken ribs.

"Don't run from me!" sasuke called after me. He seemed far enough away for me to take a short cut home.

About 5min from my apartment my vision was turning red. I knew what this meant. If I get to my apartment soon I will have enough time to tie myself down. Finally my stairs were in sight. I was home free or so I thought. Sasuke cut me off right before the stairs.

"Sasuke please I need to get up to my apartment."

"Why can't you just talk to me?"

"I... I just can't. Maybe some other time." I looked up the stairs to see the door wide open. That was a bad sign but I had to do something. I pushed sasuke out of the way and ran upstairs. He started to follow so I closed the door and waited to see if he would leave. He is a stubborn asshole that I don't need to deal with at the moment.

"Welcome home demon." kiba stepped out for my bedroom with an evil smile spread across his smug face.


	3. Chapter 3

**new chapter everyone. please continue to review. I hope this part wont scare you all off. enjoy**

"Please kiba don't do this now." I begged. I knew this feeling and it meant trouble.

"Sasuke isn't here to save your sorry ass." kiba pulled a knife from his back pocket. "It's time for you to pay for what you have done"

I back up against the door with a thud. "Kiba..." the heat in my belly was starting to take over. If this continues even for a bit longer then kiba was doing to get hurt. "Stop..."

Kiba lunged forward and the knife plunged into my stomach. I knew it didn't hit anything important but it still hurt. I let a cry escape from my lip as I fell to the floor. My vision turned red and I knew I was no longer in control of my own body. It all felt like a dream. My hands grabbed ahold of kiba's wrists and I snap them. I could hear his muffled cry.

"He told you not to do that. Now you are going to pay." I knew that voice. It was the demon that lived within me. I could only watch and listen at this point. I hate when this happens. I usually tie myself up somehow so I don't hurt anyone.

"What the hell." kiba stagger back. He looked into Naruto's red eyes. He was not the same person. Kiba tried to get around naruto and run for it but was caught by the neck. I looked with horror at the sight. Kibas face started to turn blue from the lack of oxygen.

"NARUTO STOP IT!" sasuke ran in and tried to pry my hands off of kibas neck. "Naruto you need to stop this." I turned to sasuke my red eyes showing little blue in them. Sasuke looked scared but he held his ground. Never had an uchiha backed down. "You need to calm down naruto."

"Naruto isn't here right now. But he will be happy to come out after I kill this dog." an evil laugh rang through the apartment. Kiba was on the ground gasping for breath. It looked like he was going to pass out at any minute. 'I need to calm naruto down and quick but how.' sasuke thought of one way but it's a high risk. If things went wrong then he could end up getting really hurt. He decided to risk it. Sasuke took narutos head in his hands and locked lips with him. The kiss was passionate enough to shock naruto back to a semi state.

"What are you doing? Why did you just kiss me?" I looked at sasuke with a confused look. My head was going crazy. Never has anyone showed me any kind of kindness. My head is going crazy. I can't think straight. What will happen now? Sasuke will have troubled now things are going to go bad for him. I only wanted to stay away from him so I could protect him.

'Don't give in to him. You know he will just hurt you like everyone else. He is just trying to tick you just like he did.'

'I think he is different. I can just feel it.'

'When have you known that an Uchiha does not cheat or lie to get what they want? You know who his parents were. You know what you did. It's your fault you know that right. You're the one who went crazy when he hurt you. You know if he finds out he will try to kill you himself.'

'No no no. It was an accident. You know that.'

'was it really you going beserk. No matter how you look at it, it was no accident.'

"Shut up! I'm not going to listen to you anymore. All you tell me are lies! I can't stand it anymore! AAHHHHH!" I shout. My emotions got the better of me which gave the demon the chance he need to take complete control.

~~~~~~~~~~spv~~~~~~~~

I had rushed in to Naruto apartment when I heard his cry. I looked in shocked when I saw Naruto choking Kiba. I didn't know what to do but I had to stop him.

"Naruto stop it!" I yell. Relieved I saw him drop Kiba on the floor. "You need to calm down."

"Naruto isn't here right now." I knew that voice wasn't Naruto's. It sounds too evil. I needed to snap him out of whatever was going on. An Idea popped into my head. It wasn't the best idea but the shock might just snap him out of this. I took Naruto face in my hand and leaned in to kiss him. I intended just to give a quick kiss but it quickly turned more passionate. Never had I felt such full lips against mine. Even though Naruto was a guy I knew I felt something. I broke the kiss with Naruto and watched his reaction. Naruto's face was a swirl of emotions.

"Shut up! I'm not going to listen to you anymore. All you tell me are lies! I can't stand it anymore!

"Naruto I didn't say anything. Please calm down." I took a step back. A red aura surrounded his body. This was really bad but now he couldn't get out. He would kill people. I need to keep him busy somehow.

"heheheheheHEHEHEHEHEHE" I finally have full control." Naruto didn't look right. His hair stood up more than usual, His canines grew, his eyes were blood red and were slited. He looked like a fox. "Come here little boy. You wanted to save this boy didn't you." Naruto turned and looked down at the still gasping Kiba. He picked him up and threw him out the door and down the stairs.

I tried to run to kiba but was grabbed by the collar. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to prove that you want to save this boy." A smile appeared on Naruto's face that scared me.

"How do you want me to prove that? Just tell me what you want me to do."

"I want you to take it."

"Take what?" I asked nervously.

"…this..." Naruto pushed me against the wall. He held my hands above my head. His lips crashed against mine. Naruto ripped my shirt off. He raked his claws down my chest. I could feel the blood flow down.

"Naruto stop this can't be you,"

"You're right it's not him. It's me and you can call me Kyubi." I didn't get to say anything when I got pushed down on the floor. Kyubi's hand stripped me of my clothes.

"Wait stop what are you doing."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Thanks for reading so far. I'm going to slow down on posting chapters since I have only two people reviewing my story. I would like more so if you want to know what happens I need more reviews. It is my motivation. Special thanks my two reviewers so far. You know who you are.**

"Sasuke isn't here to save your sorry ass." kiba pulled a knife from his back pocket. "It's time for you to pay for what you have done"

I back up against the door with a thud. "Kiba..." the heat in my belly was starting to take over. If this continues even for a bit longer then kiba was doing to get hurt. "Stop..."

Kiba lunged forward and the knife plunged into my stomach. I knew it didn't hit anything important but it still hurt. I let a cry escape from my lip as I fell to the floor. My vision turned red and I knew I was no longer in control of my own body. It all felt like a dream. My hands grabbed ahold of kiba's wrists and I snap them. I could hear his muffled cry.

"He told you not to do that. Now you are going to pay." I knew that voice. It was the demon that lived within me. I could only watch and listen at this point. I hate when this happens. I usually tie myself up somehow so I don't hurt anyone.

"What the hell." kiba stagger back. He looked into Naruto's red eyes. He was not the same person. Kiba tried to get around naruto and run for it but was caught by the neck. I looked with horror at the sight. Kibas face started to turn blue from the lack of oxygen.

"NARUTO STOP IT!" sasuke ran in and tried to pry my hands off of kibas neck. "Naruto you need to stop this." I turned to sasuke my red eyes showing little blue in them. Sasuke looked scared but he held his ground. Never had an uchiha backed down. "You need to calm down naruto."

"Naruto isn't here right now. But he will be happy to come out after I kill this dog." an evil laugh rang through the apartment. Kiba was on the ground gasping for breath. It looked like he was going to pass out at any minute. 'I need to calm naruto down and quick but how.' sasuke thought of one way but it's a high risk. If things went wrong then he could end up getting really hurt. He decided to risk it. Sasuke took narutos head in his hands and locked lips with him. The kiss was passionate enough to shock naruto back to a semi state.

"What are you doing? Why did you just kiss me?" I looked at sasuke with a confused look. My head was going crazy. Never has anyone showed me any kind of kindness. My head is going crazy. I can't think straight. What will happen now? Sasuke will have troubled now things are going to go bad for him. I only wanted to stay away from him so I could protect him.

'Don't give in to him. You know he will just hurt you like everyone else. He is just trying to tick you just like he did.'

'I think he is different. I can just feel it.'

'When have you known that an Uchiha does not cheat or lie to get what they want? You know who his parents were. You know what you did. It's your fault you know that right. You're the one who went crazy when he hurt you. You know if he finds out he will try to kill you himself.'

'No no no. It was an accident. You know that.'

'was it really you going beserk. No matter how you look at it, it was no accident.'

"Shut up! I'm not going to listen to you anymore. All you tell me are lies! I can't stand it anymore! AAHHHHH!" I shout. My emotions got the better of me which gave the demon the chance he need to take complete control.

~~~~~~~~~~spv~~~~~~~~

I had rushed in to Naruto apartment when I heard his cry. I looked in shocked when I saw Naruto choking Kiba. I didn't know what to do but I had to stop him.

"Naruto stop it!" I yell. Relieved I saw him drop Kiba on the floor. "You need to calm down."

"Naruto isn't here right now." I knew that voice wasn't Naruto's. It sounds too evil. I needed to snap him out of whatever was going on. An Idea popped into my head. It wasn't the best idea but the shock might just snap him out of this. I took Naruto face in my hand and leaned in to kiss him. I intended just to give a quick kiss but it quickly turned more passionate. Never had I felt such full lips against mine. Even though Naruto was a guy I knew I felt something. I broke the kiss with Naruto and watched his reaction. Naruto's face was a swirl of emotions.

"Shut up! I'm not going to listen to you anymore. All you tell me are lies! I can't stand it anymore!

"Naruto I didn't say anything. Please calm down." I took a step back. A red aura surrounded his body. This was really bad but now he couldn't get out. He would kill people. I need to keep him busy somehow.

"heheheheheHEHEHEHEHEHE" I finally have full control." Naruto didn't look right. His hair stood up more than usual, His canines grew, his eyes were blood red and were slited. He looked like a fox. "Come here little boy. You wanted to save this boy didn't you." Naruto turned and looked down at the still gasping Kiba. He picked him up and threw him out the door and down the stairs.

I tried to run to kiba but was grabbed by the collar. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to prove that you want to save this boy." A smile appeared on Naruto's face that scared me.

"How do you want me to prove that? Just tell me what you want me to do."

"I want you to take it."

"Take what?" I asked nervously.

"…this..." Naruto pushed me against the wall. He held my hands above my head. His lips crashed against mine. Naruto ripped my shirt off. He raked his claws down my chest. I could feel the blood flow down.

"Naruto stop this can't be you,"

"You're right it's not him. It's me and you can call me Kyubi." I didn't get to say anything when I got pushed down on the floor. Kyubi's hand stripped me of my clothes.

"Wait stop what are you doing."


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright so you may love me after I finish this update. Multiple chapters! I hope you like them all. **

"Giving you what you need to save this boy at least for a short time." With that he grabbed my manhood and stroked it roughly.

"Please stop." I begged. It was uncomfortable having him stroke my member so roughly. I knew where this was going and I was almost afraid enough to let a tear from my eye.

"I told you, you had to take it and if you don't take it all. I'll kill this boy in front of you and it will be all your fault. This will haunt you for the rest of your life.

"You're not going to get as much satisfaction out of this that you want. If you want to do this then just do it but you'll never get anything more from me." I shut down. No emotion crossed my face no matter what he did or how much he hurt me. I was prepared for the worst but I didn't know just how far he was going to go. His finger slipped inside my hole and I jumped in surprise. I quickly regained myself and I just let this monster rape me.

"I want to hear you beg for mercy." Kyubi snarled in my ear as he added two more fingers inside me punishing me.

I ached to try to ease the pain but nothing was helping. "I'll never beg you son of a bitch."

"Wrong answer." Kyubi looked pissed and I knew something terrible was coming.

Kyubi pulled his fingers out and quickly pulled down Naruto's pants. I was surprised at the size of Naruto's manhood and in another situation I would have felt pleasure know I was going to get fucked by that large dick but now I just felt dirty and taken advantage of. As I was in my thoughts Kyubi positioned himself and pushed all the way inside of me.

"Ahhh" I arched my back with pain. I fight back the urge to fight this bastard off me but I knew if I did that then I would and up killing the poor boy who is the vessel for this demon.

I let Kyubi finish inside of me and I just lay there while I listen.

"You did well Uchiha, I'll spare this boy's life for now. But let me tell you this. This boy is responsible for things you know but don't remember. You will soon then you will want to kill this boy yourself. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." With the evil laugh the aura started to disappear and the Naruto I knew came back. He looked at me real quick and then his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.

I get up and get Naruto dressed. I utilize his shower to wash off the cum from my ass. As I walked around the apartment I realized that the place was in shambles. There were holes in the walls and some places looked burn. Just what has Naruto been through?

When I got out of the shower Naruto was standing by his window. "Naruto…?" when he didn't turn around I walked closer to him. At that moment I saw a red pool by his feet "what did you…?" I searched for something to cover the cuts on Naruto's wrists. Right now he looks like a zombie. No light shone in those eyes. Finally I found a sheet I ripped in two and started to wrap his wrists. "Why would you do this to yourself?"

"I can't…"

"You can't what?"

"I can't do this to you. I've hurt you once. I know I did. I can't do it anymore." A tear ran down Naruto's face.

"You didn't do that Kyubi did. That was not you. You don't have to apologize."

"Look you should just leave me be. I'm not going to do you any good I'm just going to cause you pain."

"I just met you and I'm worried. I mean look at this place you live in a dump."

"Its people like you is the reason why I have to live like this. You people drove me to insanity. I do this to myself because I can't stand the looks or the comments. I get beaten at least once every day." Naruto yelled. He was angry. I knew he was upset but why was he mad at me.

"Naruto…"

"No Sasuke. I told you to leave me alone and you didn't. If you are planning on trying to get close to me to hurt me then you are too late. Many people have tried to do that two have succeeded. If you want to beat me up then do it I'm used to it. I'm tired of living this life so if you want to kill me then go ahead and kill me you will be doing me a favor."

"I… I."

"I, I nothing. You know why I kept my distance from you? I've met you before."

"When?"

"About 5 years ago. When your parents died. That fire was no accident."

"How do you know?"

"I started it. I had one of my 'episodes' you know when Kyubi comes out."

"You couldn't have been there. Our house was closed off."

"Do you want to know what happen or do you want to kill me now."

"What the hell did you do?!" I screamed. My eyes cold and dark.

"I had just been through the beating of a lifetime and I had passed out. Kyubi woke up to take vengeance. He wants to live as long as possible and he losses me he loses his vessel. So he snuck onto the Uchiha property and got underneath the house. Then he started the fire. The one he wanted to kill was an Itachi Uchiha. He was the one who left these on my face," Naruto pointed to the scars on his face." he also gave me these." He lifted his shirt to show the stab wounds on his chest and stomach.

"He wouldn't do those things. I know him."

"Maybe not as well as you thought."

"Why do you say that?"

"I just know what he did to me and the kind of people he hung out with. Everyone has a dark past. I bet even you do."

"You have no right to say that. Who are you to tell me that my brother is bad? I can't believe you."

"What are going to do now? You know that I killed your parents. You going to try to keep helping me out or what."

I looked at Naruto and lost my temper. I punched Naruto right in the face and as he was stunned I continued swinging. I was blinded by rage and by the time I could thing Naruto was a bloody mess. I ran out the door. I was surprised with how easily I lost my temper but also that I just beat him up. I hadn't gotten into a fight in a long time and I'm not just about to go back to that life style. I went home and went straight to my room. I had a lot to think about.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you are all enjoying this so far. I wouldn't know since I only have two people to review. I love you guys!**

~~~~~~~~npv~~~~~~~~

I knew it would happen. Everyone leaves me. I sat up and looked up at the ceiling and shed a tear. I guess I don't know people as well as I thought.

"You want to take over this body Kyubi?"

'Oh kit you know I love to take control but I can only stay in control for a little bit while your mind is awake. "

"How do I make it sleep?"

'There are many ways but there is a very fine line between sleep and death. And I'm not ready for you to risk it yet. I need you for a little longer. It's time for you to go to bed. You have school tomorrow' Kyubi ended that with a laugh.

I curled up in the corner knowing Kyubi will wake me when I need to leave.

~~~~~~~~~~spv~~~~~~~~

I didn't feel like getting up this morning. The events from the night before plagued my dreams. The only reason I tried to help him in the first place was because of my past. The last couple of years I had been in one fight after the next. If someone even looked at me in a weird way they got a punch to the gut. Ever since they found my parents will, which we all thought was burned in the fire, I turned my life around. I never knew my parents thought so much of me even after putting them through everything I did. I wasn't the best child. I thought they only cared about Itachi but I guess I was wrong. Naruto was the best person to help change my life around. Helping out the saddest looking person was sure to get my reputation up. I never expected things to turn out the way they have. I was actually beginning to like the sad boy.

"Sasuke I'm off to work. Make sure you get to school on time." Itachi called from downstairs.

"I will." I heard the door close and I finished getting ready. I locked the door with a sigh and began to wonder if I'll even see the blond boy today.

I walked into the school and I could see people keeping away from me. Not really a problem for me. I like to be alone anyway. I didn't expect this next part.

"Hey Sasuke." Kiba walked up to me with a hand on his head and he was staring at the ground. I noticed that he wrapped his neck up, probably because of Naruto yesterday.

"What's up kiba?"

"About yesterday…."

"Don't worry about it. It was nothing."

"To me it was. He would have killed me…." A smile spread across his face and it didn't look like a good one.

"Kiba?"

"You know I'm the only one who saw how you stopped Naruto and I stayed around to see what you would do to him but I got some nice pictures of you and him together. You don't want people to know do you?"

"What are you talking about?" I knew what he was talking about but I need to play this off. I would be in deep trouble if people thought I was doing anything with that….thing.

"You know what I mean. What I didn't know was that you swung that way."

"Why are you telling me all this. You want this public then why not do it. What do you plan on doing with all this huh?"

"I want a taste."

"Taste of what?"

"You know what. He got a taste yesterday it's my turn or I will let all this info go to a man named Orochimaru."

I knew of Orochimaru. If he got any bad info no matter the level he could turn it into something so bad it would shut down any company and ruin people's lives. "You wouldn't"

"I would. Meet me behind the school with your answer. Just don't leave me waiting too long."

'Damn. What is kiba thinking and how does he know Orochimaru. I need to talk to Itachi about this as soon as possible but it was going to wait till I got home. Itachi just got to work and he always hates to be bothered. Plus a certain blonde limped in.

I decided to watch him for the day but not getting near him was going to be a task since I sit next to him in most of my classes. I can't stir anything up. If Naruto found out that I still had a little bit of feeling for him things would be screwed up. I almost flinched when he was told to take off his hood in class. His face was a mess. His nose looked broken, he had a black eye, and his lip was busted and swollen. Everyone started to laugh in class and I couldn't help but glare. Kiba smiled at me and turned back to the board. He knew exactly what was going on in my head.

I watched Naruto from the side of my vision. I didn't want him to know I was watching him. I don't even know why I'm doing it myself. There is part of me that wants him dead. I want to avenge my parent's death by killing him with my own hands but then there is part of me that wants him all to myself. What part of me will win?

~~~~~~~~npv~~~~~~

'What am I going to do if I see him? Why do I care so much?'

'Kit you worry too much. If he is going to kill you I'll protect you like I did with all the others. It will always just be you and me.'

'What if I don't want it to be just us?'

'Well then you can go to sleep because I won't let anyone else get near you. I'm not going to let you almost die again. I know that Uchiha will be just like his brother. They are all the same.'

'I guess I'll have to listen to you. You're the only one I have.' With that Kyubi let out a low laugh and I knew he was going to go to sleep for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

**What will happen next. This is a twist. **

When I got to school and I saw Sasuke come in and he wouldn't even look at me. I had my hood up as long as I could because I didn't want him to see the state I was in. when I was forced to take it off I heard people start to laugh. Mumbles of he deserved it were heard all around.

I looked out the window for the rest of the day. 'Maybe I should just stop coming to school.'

'You can't do that kit. We have a plan remember. It involves you going to school every day. Don't screw this up.

'I won't…..'

At the end of the day I saw Sasuke go out back. No one ever goes out back unless they are waiting to beat me up. If that was the case he wouldn't let me see him. No one ever lets me know when they decide to beat me up so I wouldn't run.

'What could be going on?' I decided to follow Sasuke. When I got to the door I stayed out of sight. Sasuke was outside by himself. I took a step forward but quickly walked back when kiba came out. The two talked for a bit and it looked like some yelling. It almost broke me when I saw kiba wrap his arm around Sasuke and they walked away.

'They are together? How can't that be? I knew he didn't like me as a person anymore but I thought he was nicer than that. I had hope. I just thought…..'

'I told you kit. He would turn. He would hurt you. It was and always will be just you and me.' Kyubi laughed. I ran home. I couldn't watch the one person I had a little bit of feelings for go to the second worst person I know. The tears started to run down my face. Right before I got home I was knocked out.

When I woke up my eyes were covered. "Where am I?"

'Kit be careful. There are people here and I don't think they invited you over for tea.'

"Who is there? What do you want from me?" I waited for an answer but none came. I heard shuffling from behind me.

"We caught the little fox for you." The voice sounded like kiba. I heard laughs from others.

'This isn't going to be good. Kyubi is there a way you can help?'

'Nope.'

'Why not? I thought you enjoyed hurting people.'

'I do but you asked for help and until it's a life or death situation you are on your own. Plus it's more fun to take over when you least expect it.'

'Damn that fox, the one time I was going to let him have his fun he says no. I'm never going to win this.'

"You all did well. As I promised, you get my brother away from this demon and I will kill him." My eyes widened when I recognized the voice of Itachi Uchiha. The bag was ripped from my head by a guy who for some reason reminded me of a fish. He was too old to be in high school so I assume he was with Itachi. The room was small and by the amount of light coming in through the cracks it was almost night. There was no chance of me getting away. The smiles were evil. They chilled me to the bone.

The chair I was tied up on was kicked over. A foot stomped on the back and I could feel the wood splinter. The room spun around a couple of time before my eyes settled on Itachi pulling out a knife.

"Let's see if we can reopen some old wounds."

~~~~~~~~~~spv~~~~~~~~~

I met kiba outside. I don't like it when people start to blackmail me. "What the hell do you want kiba."

"I told you what I want," kiba wrapped his arm around my and he started to lead me away from the door. I caught a glimpse of that blond hair I wanted to touch. "Don't worried someone will take care of him for you…plus someone wants you to stay away from him….." I was about to turn from kiba when he put a cloth over my face.

"…Kiba…" I muffled. My vision blackened and I fell into Kiba's arms.

I awoke tied up in a dark room. "Morning little brother." Itachi walked out of the shadows.

"what are you doing?"

"Well I thought it was time we had a talk. Its time you know the truth so you can finally be the hate filled brother I always wanted you to be. Let's start from the beginning. The death of our parents."

"What are you talking about? I know what happen. Naruto set the fire that burned down the house that killed them."

"Hahahahahaha you really think that was it. That was just the perfect cover up. It made the demon look bad plus it screwed with his head. It was the best thing to watch." Itachi looked at me with eyes that scared me. They were dark and evil.

"Then what happen?'

"oh my sweet Sasuke you should know just from our little conversation here," his smile transformed into a scowl," I killed them."

"No you couldn't have." I was shocked. My brother couldn't have killed them.

"I was so tired of watching them. So warm and caring. Your smiling face. I figured if I could get you to embrace the darkness I would actually stand you I could have you help me take down all the other large companies here so everyone would have to go through Uchiha Corp."

"I don't believe you could actually kill someone."

"Oh no? Then I want you to watch something but just to keep you quiet I want you to wear this." Itachi pulled out a rag and wrapped it around my mouth. "Now be a good boy and watch." I was facing a window and I saw someone tied up. I tried to figure it out but my questions were answered quickly. After the bag was removed I froze. There sat a terrified Naruto. Floods of regret and pain wash over me. I wish I never hurt him. I wish I could tell him how I felt. I watched as they toppled him then step on the back of the chair. I watched as Itachi pulled out a knife. I struggled against my seat as I watched Itachi run the knife across Naruto's face running the scar lines he already had. Everyone in the room laughed as Naruto screamed. His tears mixed with the blood. Itachi cut the ropes holding Naruto and everyone propped him up. Itachi began to stab him. He wasn't hitting anything important I could tell but I knew I hurt. I struggled against my bindings trying to get free. I had to save him. I couldn't let Itachi win. Not if it meant losing Naruto.

Suddenly my bindings were lose. I turned to see who let me free and it was Hinata.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so I thought I was going to end it soon on a good note but I decided to make this rollercoaster longer hope you don't mind.**

"P-Please s-save Naruto-kun." She stammered. She was one of the only people whom wasn't mean to Naruto.

"Thank you." Suddenly there was an explosion from the other room. I shielded Hinata real quick then turn to see Naruto, no Kyubi standing in a pool of Naruto's blood holding Itachi by the neck.

"You pushed your luck Uchiha. You thought you could finally get rid of me and you would be safe. I have been planning for this boy to get caught and almost die so I could have his body. You played right into my trap and now I don't need you."

"I'm glad you finally came out Kyubi. You are the one I wanted to talk to. Why do you think I waited to kill the boy? I didn't want to kill Naruto. I wanted to kill you. He was just the vessel now it is your turn to die."

I ran over to them and the shock made Kyubi drop Itachi. "Naruto please come back!"

"Well well looks like we have a little raven sneak in. Now what shall we do with you. Kill you first and your brother will watch or would you rather watch your brother die."

"Neither cause you will die." Itachi stood up and rushed at Kyubi. I was pushed to the side and a smile crossed Kyubi's face as his hand went through Itachi's chest.

"You poor human. You think if your heart is filled with darkness and hatred you have a chance, but you know what it's because you have a heart that you will never win. You want to beat me you cant have a heart."

"That's where you are wrong. I'll prove that having a heart can defeat you." I couldn't let Naruto go. I want to spend time with him. I want to get to know him. I want to love him. "Naruto I know you are in there. I want to let you know that I love you. You fascinate me."

Kyubi roared and charged. He pinned me down and I just looked at him calm. I knew if I gave in Kyubi would stay. If I could just faulter his control a bit… I got it I knew just what I could do.

"hey Kyubi do you want someone to love you. Do you want a heart even if it isn't yours?"

"how could you do that? I know you cant. Don't make lies up."

"im not lying. I will give my heart to Naruto there for he will have two. You can have my heart to replace the one you never had."

"Why?" you wouldn't…its impossible!"

At that moment Kyubi grabed his head. This was my chance to get Naruto. I grabbed his shoulders and placed a kiss on his lips. Kyubi resisted but I could see the blue coming back to his eyes. I parted his lips and slid my tongue inside his mouth. Narutos tongue began to respond and it was my turn to pin him down. I was carful with all his wounds. I knew once I got him back I will never let him go.

"Please come back to me. I want you."

"S-Sasuke w-why."

"I'll show you why but first you need to come back and get better."

"Do you promise?" Naruto whispered.

"what?"

"Do you promise I'll get better….Then you will show me." Naruto's voice was barely audible.

"yes I promise just don't close your eyes. You need to stay." Kyubi was completely gone but Naruto was slipping fast.

"I-l brought help."

I looked up to see Hinata with some doctors. They tried to pull me from Naruto but I wouldn't let go. I had to be by him.

"why did you help us Hinata. I thought everyone hated him."

"I-I thought I w-was supposed to hate him b-but I just couldn't. I-I hated watching him hurt e-everyday."

"You are very kind thank you."

"D-Don't worry I k-know he will pull t-through."

Hours ticked by and Naruto was still in surgery. I was worried that one of the doctors were going to tell me bad news. When i finally sat down I fell asleep. I had dreams of the past but they gave way to what looked like the future. Naruto was part of them. I never got that quite yet since I didn't know if he will even what to be with me after what I did.

"S-Sasuke…..S-Sasuke… you can see Naruto now, "one of the doctors woke me up, "room 4C"

"Thanks" I muttered quickly and walked to his room. The door was slightly open. I stood at the entrance for minutes till I finally walked in. Naruto was sitting up in his bed, head turned towards the window. "Naruto?" I walked closer but then stopped. Naruto looked hollow. The light from his eyes are gone.

"You ever notice how dull the world really looks. The sunshine is just a blanket covering the truth. No one is ever what they seem."

"Are you ok Naruto?"

"My eyes were opened. I almost died and now I know what I should do. Rid this place of everyone. Then there will be no more blanket. Demons can finally come out of hiding and it is thanks to you Sasuke that I am finally able to achieve my goal. I have been stuck in this body for far too long and now there is no one left to stop me from taking over. I tricked you didn't I. you thought he was still here didn't you. See the person you want to care for slip away and you know it was your fault don't you."

"YOU…. What did you do to Naruto."

"Me? Oh no Naruto was happy when you said you would prove you actually cared for him but while he was on that operating table he remembered that there was already an Uchiha who said those exact things to him. He knew how this was going to play out so he decided not to wake up. Since his body was healing but his mind would never be there anymore I took it. Now it is time for the revenge I was looking for." Kyubi stood up and ripped the tubes out of his arm.

"You will never get away with this we will get you." I stepped towards him but he jumped out the window.

"I will come back for you Sasuke. Harbor that hatred." He yelled back and he disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone. I don't know whether y'all like it or not so I'm not motivated to complete this story. If y'all want the ending to the story let me know otherwise this story is gonna die.


End file.
